


Warmth

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Affection, Hugs, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Romantic Fluff, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "One of the things that America noticed after being in a relationship with England for a few months was that although England more than earned his title as the erotic ambassador, he seized up or brushed America off when it came to any other displays of affection."





	Warmth

“Do you hate hugging me?”

England looked up from his breakfast tea with a furrowed brow, and America returned it with a rueful smile.

One of the things that America noticed after being in a relationship with England for a few months was that although England more than earned his title as the erotic ambassador, he seized up or brushed America off when it came to any other displays of affection.

For someone like America, who was affection personified, it was a little distressing.

“ _Hate_ isn’t exactly the right word, no.”

“But you don’t like it.”

England’s cheeks turned a little pink and he lifted his teacup. Normally that would be a sign that he was finished talking about whatever it was they were talking about, but America was determined.

“Look, if you don’t like it, you should just tell me and I’ll stop doing it. Yeah, I’ll be upset, I gotta admit, but it’s better than doing something you—”

“I don’t hate it, America.” He lowered his teacup with a sigh. His cheeks darkened slightly, and he looked away. “I…actually even enjoy it a little. I’m…just not… _used_ to anyone…loving me like that.”

By the time he’d gotten all of those words out, his face was beet red and he was toying with the ends of his sweater. He looked adorable, but America knew better than to say that out loud at such a time. He could always bring it up later when England could snark back at him properly.

“Really? No one’s given you hugs and stuff?”

“Yes, well…you know that my brothers and I are more prone to punching each other in the face as a greeting, and the others, well...”

He didn’t finish that thought, but America could guess. Sleeping with the other nations wasn’t quite the same as being in a relationship with them. America knew that well enough. England was also, appropriately, as English as one could be. Casual affection was practically a foreign concept.

“If you don’t mind it, can I hug you now then?”

England choked on his tea while America waited with a smile, and when England just gaped at him, America stood up and opened his arms.

“C’mon. It’ll feel nice.”

England’s brows furrowed into a wary frown, but he slowly stood up and stepped into America’s arms, where he once froze as America wrapped him in a hug.

America, for his part, tried to rub England’s back and arms and kiss his face to try to get him to relax, but England continued to stand stiff as a board. America lifted his head with a frown.

“You wanna stop? You’re so tense I could probably snap you in half.”

“No, I just…here, let me try this.” England tentatively lifted his arms, pausing halfway, but then he took a deep breath and wrapped them around America. The grip was loose at first, but it tightened as America pulled him closer.

England continued to remain tense at first, but as America redoubled his efforts, England finally began to relax. His grip loosened and he sighed, and America smiled.

“There ya go.”


End file.
